Lost Angel
by Tenshi-No-Joo
Summary: It has been six months that Naru, Gene and Lin left for Englang leaving Mai who was tormented by horrible nightmares or a horrible haunting to be more accurate. Now that they are back could they hhelp her and save her from this entity or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone I'm so sorry I didn't post in a while and didn't update Death sentence but I had my final exam in June and then I got sick and after that I stayed at my grandmother's house and the computer there wouldn't work.**

**So this is my new story it was actually french at first but I didn't like it anymore so I decided to make a better version in English I will of course continue Death sentence it's just that this story wouldn't get out of my mind.**

**You can choose the pairing between Naru/Mai, Gene/Mai or Oc/Mai**

* * *

**I don't own Ghost Hunt I only own the plot and Ocs**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost Angel

She was running, it was the only thing she could truly do, running along the seemingly endless corridors, she could hear 'him' laughing like a maniac behind her, he was catching up to her his steps echoing in the empty corridor, the sound was making her deathly afraid and it is that fear that made her fall to the ground. And there he was looming over her, the man if he was truly one was covered from head to toe by a cloak, his face hidden by a hood. He took her in his arms and threw her over his shoulder.

She started trashing around knowing exactly where he was taking her and never wanting to step there again. But it seemed to be in vain and she soon found herself in a huge room. The walls were in a deep grey almost black and the floor was mostly splattered with red. In the center of the room was a golden cage which she was thrown harshly into she stood up and tried to leave but the door was closed shut before she could step out.

The door of the room opened slowly and in entered a little girl seeming to be ten , her hair the color of blood was kept in two pigtails on each side of her head and her eyes were as black as the darkness, she walked to the cage and her prisoner hurried away from the bars as fast as she could making her laugh childlike.

-"Would you sing for me my dear Lost Angel?" she asked with a soft and innocent smile.

Mai tried to do as she was ordered but no sound would leave her mouth as much as she tried. The child smiled widely with such malice that no little girl should have.

-"Don't you want to? You'll be punished if you don't".

As much as she tried Mai could not make a sound and it only seemed to amuse her jailor. The little girl turned to the cloaked man behind her and smiled even wider her eyes shining with evil an Mai shivered. Almost as if she had seen it the crimson haired child turned to her ,crooked her head slightly to the side and snapped her fingers.

The cloaked man obeyed to the silent order and walked to the cage making Mai take steps backwards and fall to the floor. The little girl gave her servant a rope which he tied around her neck Mai didn't even have the time to act before he started dragging her behind him while she was laying on the ground.

She could feel the rope getting tighter and tighter around her neck, her breathing was uneven and she started panicking. Raising her right hand she tried to pry the rope open but it was in vain, she didn't stop thought and the only result was four deep gashes on her neck created by her fingernails. She started trashing around but the cloaked man only tugged harder on the rope making her choke on air and stop. And the the screaming began, awful wailing sounds started reaching her ears and she could see doors along the corridor they were walking through. It seemed like hours had passed while she was being dragged the flesh on her neck tearing slightly with each tug and Mai lay motionless watching the doors passing by and hearing the screams ,she thought that if she wasn't dreaming she would have been passed out because of the pain.

And then they stopped.

The door in front of her wasn't different compared with the other ones it was as plain as this one. The cloaked man opened the door and threw her inside. Her back hitting a wall, she sat there dazed for some time before what had happened catched up to her. She was in this hellish nightmare world again and she was in an empty white room alone the door from where she had entered was closed. The stinging on her neck reminded her of the rope still around it, she took it off slowly and cried out when it tore some flesh.

Tears started falling down her cheeks and she closed her eyes while leaning her head on the wall. Why did those kind of things always happened to her couldn't she have a break for Kami-sama's sake. She was brought back from her thoughts by someone humming a song. She looked at the direction from where the sound came, freezing and curling on herself. There was a girl facing the wall in front of her Mai could only see her back, she was wearing a tattered white dress, black hair fell down her back dirtied with dried blood she was humming a melody then started singing to it.

"Oh pretty Lady sing for a while

Let me see your sweet sweet beautiful smile

Oh smile for me one more time

Oh pretty pretty Lady shout for a while

Show me show me that beautiful smile

Oh pretty pretty lady would you die

O your face I will draw beautiful smile"

The girl turned to her after the last world left her lips and her eyes widened in fear. The girl was her age and she was probably once very beautiful was marked with to scars from each side of her lips giving the illusion of a smile, her eyes that were probably a bright green once were dulled.

She grinned and the scars stretched awfully" Do you think I have pretty smile?" she asked and not waiting for her answer she said" 'She' liked it a lot" the seeming to remember something she added"Kaa-san and Tou-san thought so too, Tou-san used to say I was like a fairy very pretty and with a beautiful smile. 'She' told me it was beautiful too you know and she said she would make me smile forever isn't it great I'll always have a beautiful smile.".

She then turned back to the wall and started humming that same song again. Mai brought her hands to her face and trailed them on her cheeks was this her fate was she going to stay here and become what this girl had become? Closed off and never to see the world of the living again. She took her hands away from her face when she felt them getting wet because of her tears and screamed making her neck and wounds burn in searing pain. The girl's face was mere inches away from her's looking confused.

The girl's hand rose and touched the tears on her face and frowned "Tou-san used to say that we shouldn't cry you know? He said that crying left a way for the sadness to take control of our minds and body. He used to say that crying would never solve our problems" she started taking her hand away and licking a the wet spots on it" But the little girl liked seeing me cry you know it made her smile she was very happy in doing it" she said nodding to herself" But then she draw a smile on my face a beautiful smile" she continued with a grin.

She then took Mai's hand and made them touch her scars" See? Beautiful, so beautiful I could draw you one you know?"she said making Mai go pale.

The girl let go of her hands and place her forefingers on each side of Mai's mouth and the said girl's eyes widened when she saw that she had razors in the place of fingernails and that there was dried blood on them. The girl giggled bringing Mai's attention back to her" Do you like them they were made especially for me, she took all my fingernails and replaced them. She said it was so I could draw smiles myself. Wasn't it nice of her? And I did you know? she brought me pretty girls and I gave them beautiful smiles and now it's your turn."

Mai froze at the last part and paled even more '_Please somebody help me, please'_ she thought feeling steel on each side of her mouth ' _Somebody ...Please'_ the razors started digging slowly but the pressure was not enough to break the skin _'PLEASE!'_ she screamed in her mind and she saw the girl being flung back by an invisible force a feminin hands enveloping her from behind.

-"Hush, dearest" said a warm and melodic voice "It's alright I'm here now calm yourself" a warm feeling came upon her, it was like being held in her mother's arms but there was something more...holly about this embrace "Wake up dearest you have suffered enough for this night" the woman embracing her said softly making fresh tears fall down her cheeks "Hush, everything is going to be alright eventually, but now wake up the world of the living awaits but please child do not sleep again until the sun is up for she will take you to her again and I will not be able to help, now go" she said pushing her slightly and Mai felt like she was floating.

* * *

Mai's eyes opened and she was met with the white ceiling of he room. Relief flooded her and she kept laying there remembering the warm of her savior.

-"Thank you whoever you are"she said.

Sitting on the bed, her eyes grew wide when she felt white hot pain coursing through her veins and gasp escaped her lips. Looking for where the pain started she panicked when she saw that her white shirt was getting soaked in blood, taking it off she saw that the wounds on her neck didn't disappear once she had woken up. The gashes weren't very deep but she was bleeding a lot she took her shirt and put it on her wound and put pressure on it with a wince.

Since she couldn't see the wounds caused by the rope she walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, there was a dark purple bruise went around her neck like a choker in the middle of it a thick red line oozing blood from where the rope had torn her skin it wasn't bleeding as much as her other wounds thought.

She opened the first aid kit that she kept in there and took the Antiseptic, throwing her shirt away she cleaned the the four gashes with it wincing at the pain, then she pressed an absorbent compress on them and fixed it with an adhesive tape. She then applied the Antiseptic on the wound caused by the rope and covered it with a bandage.

Stepping ou from the bathroom she put her shirt in the laundry bin and went to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Even thought she didn't like the taste she knew that it was the only thing that would keep her awake for the rest of the night, after all it was only two in the morning and she couldn't stay awake so much time without sleeping.

Turning on the coffee maker she went to the living room and sat down taking her sketch pad in her hands and started drawing. After Naru had gone from Japan, she had gone back to drawing and she was glad she did it calmed her greately to do so, so when she was stressed she took her sketch pad and drew. Thinking that her coffee must be done she put it on the table and went to retrieve it, but once she got up pain flared in her wounds and she headed to her room instead opening the drawer of her nightstand she took the still new bottle of painkillers and headed back to the kitchen. After taking her coffee she went back to the living room, put it on the table in front of her and opened the bottle of painkillers taking two pills at once. She then took a sip of the coffee and continued drawing the lake she had started.

After some time she started feeling dizzy, black spots were entering her vision like she was going to pass out 'What's happening?' she asked herself '_Did I loose to much blood? ...No I don't think I did so what's happening?'_ her eyes fell on the bottle of painkillers and she took it in her hands looking for the warnings she paled and one sentence started replaying in her mind.

**May cause the same effects as a sleeping pill after using it for the first time.**

-"No...No, no " she whispered "Please no!" she screamed as her vision faded to black

* * *

Waking up in the golden cage wasn't a surprise but it didn't make her any less afraid. There was a different smell to this place thought there was usually a smell of decay and death but now it had an almost metallic smell to it which made Mai on edge for some reason.

The room was completely empty which was new to her, she was usually brought by that cloaked man in here and that little girl was already waiting for her. As her eyes roamed the room she finally knew from where that new smell came when she looked at the ground that was covered in crimson blood. Bringing her hand to her mouth the smell suddenly suffocating her. She looked at the door and found the child at the door looking at her with fury shining in her eyes , black wings were sprouting from her back and she had a bloody machete held in her hand that she threw on the floor, and started walking to the cage stopping just before the cage looking a the girl who was gasping for air.

-"How nice of you to come back here" drawled the childlike voice" You know I have half a mind to rip your heart out of your chest and shove it down your throat" she stated and Mai cried out in pain when her chest constricted "that would cut my fun out thought and I'd hate that to happen you know. But I have to lay my claim on you, you know couldn't let some of that woman's kind take you from me now could I".

The cage's door opened up, and the girl entered looking at Mai who was on her knees still choking on air with evident malice, she stopped in front of her and Mai could breathe again. Taking her hand almost tenderly she trailed the other one over her palm then layed it on it and pain flared on Mai's hand making her scream. When the girl took it away a pentagram surrounded by weird symbols was burned on her palm.

Mai looked at it with horror then at the grinning face of her jailor. The door of the room opened bringing her attention to it and she saw the cloaked man enter in his hand a bloodied whip in his hand and Mai stepped back.

-"You seem to fear him more than you do me" said the red haired child" I don't like it" then she turned to the him" give me that" she ordered mentioning to the whip.

Mai started walking back until her back was pressed to the bars behind her, never leaving them out of her sight. It wouldn't be the first time they had whipped her but she was afraid that those wounds wouldn't disappear once she woke up again. The girl seeming to know what she was thinking smirked.

-"Yes, sweet Lost Angel it will follow you to the world of the living" she stated raising the whip.

Mai closed her eyes and waited for the pain but it never came and she only heard the raged cry of the girl.

Opening them she found herself in the darkness of the astral plane the usual white orbs flowing around her and a sigh of relief left her.

-"Mai" said a male's voice behind her.

Turning around Mai came face to face with a black haired blue eyed boy, wearing only a blue pyjama's bottom and a deathly worried look on his face. Eugene Davis was standing in front of her getting more worried by the minute. Naru's twin had never truly died Gene had in fact only been in a coma at a hospital near the lake he visited Mai in the astral plane using astral projection and not because he was dead. After being found his brother, him an Lin stayed for a month before they went back to England and him and Mai got closer in no time.

-"Mai?" he asked this time.

She looked at him for a moment and hugged herself, he had saved her would that mean that whoever that girl that took pleasure in torturing her would do the same to him. She felt his hands on her shoulders and looked at him. She didn't know what he saw on her face but he brought her to him and hugged her tightly.

-"Where are you?"he asked her suddenly.

-"Wha-a-at?" she looked at him without understanding.

-"Are you home?" he asked her.

-"Yes" she answered.

-"Then wake up i'll come as fast as I can" he said pushing her slightly and she soon found herself sitting up on her couch.

She didn't know how much time she waited but there was soon a knock on her door. She got up and opened it seeing that it was Gene she opened the door and let him in. He looked at her and his eyes widened and Mai realised that the shirt she had put on didn't hide her injuries.

-"Mai are you okay" he asked her worry lacing his voice.

She felt him taking her in his arms again and she just leaned in his warmth " I'm so tired Gene" she said and it was true she hadn't slept for three nights in a row in fear of returning to that place.

She looked out of the window and saw the sun rising in the air she didn't even ask Gene how he came here since he was supposed to be in England she only closed her eyes remembering the words of the woman who had saved her the first time.

**_Do not sleep until the sun is up._**

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed.**

**Leave me reviews saying how you found it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! there everyone, I'm sorry for the late updates college work is annoying as hell. I had my exams and fell sick because I overworked myself.**

**So the pairing is stil under vote even thought I'm leaning towards a Gene/Mai but I haven't decided yet so vote ( Gene/Mai ; Naru/ Mai ; Oc/Mai )**

**Sould I add a Naru/Mai/Gene pairing to the vote?**

* * *

**I don't own Ghost Hunt I only own the plot and the Ocs**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreams

Gene woke up to the feelling of a warm body pressed against his side, he opened his eyes and blinked twice then he looked down. Mai was snuggled against his chest breathing evenly, still asleep, she looked so peacefull compared with how she had been the night before. That thought made him frown, Mai had looked so frail so unlike how she usually was. It had scared him to see her like that.

His brother, Lin and him had been back in Japan for two hours when he started feeling anxious, not knowing exactly why he had felt worried for Mai for no apparent reason, he decided to tell his brother that he was tired and went to his room at the hotel leaving Oliver and Lin in the café next door. He wanted to take a look in the astral plane to see if everything was alright or if she needed his help.

_Flashback:_

Gene walked trough the darkness surrounding him, the usual glowing orbs floating besides him. The anxiousness he was feelling got stronger the longer he walked. Something was so very wrong he could feel it deep into his soul. He closed his eyes and focused on the connection between him and Mai.

The longer he seemed to concentrate the harder it was to find her. It was like their connection was hidden by something, which was frightening him. The connection between a psychic and his or her guide was not something easy to hide, meaning that whoever or whatever was hiding her was very powerful.

Fearing the worst, he decided that since he could not find their connection by concentrating on it he would instead focus on the bonds connecting him to other people. He let sigh of rlief escape his lip when he found the deep blue string of light connecting him to his twin, the red one connecting him to Lin and the golden one that connected him to Mai.

He reached for it , tugged it and felt panic rising in his chest when he felt the pure fear radiating from it. He followed the string hurridelly hoping that he was not late to save her from whatever caused her to be so frightened.

However, when he arrived at the end of the string he didn't find anything unusual nor did he find Mai. He took a step forwards hoping that it was a mere illusion created but whatever entity was keeping her, only to be faced by an invisible shield. Shocked, he took a step back and pressed his hand against it once again, only to be stoped again. Gene tried pushing his hand through the shield, only to be met by an even stronger resistance.

_' What is this thing?'_ he thought.

-"A barrier" a voice answered him.

Gene turned around to see where the woman's voice came from but didn't see anything " Who are you?" he asked, he could feel that the presence didn't mean him any harm.

-"It's not of importance to you" she answered, and before Gene could open his mouth he saw the shield take an almost liquid form letting him see what was beyond it..

He saw Mai in what looked like a cage looking at her hand horrified, she then raised her head an looked at a girl with blood red hair and at a cloaked man who had just entered the room a whip in his hand making Mai step back.

-" You seem to fear him more than you do me" he heard the child say" I don't like it" she continued and turned to the cloaked man" give me that" she ordered and he did as told.

-" You need to help her I cannot do anything tonight, not when she branded her as hers" he heard the woman's melodic voice say.

-" I can't get through, the barrier is way to strong" he stated.

-" Then use your connection and pull her out" probably seeing that he was going to protest she continued before he could speak" drown the string tying you to her in your psychic powers she is strong enough to take it".

Movement inside the barrier caught his eye. And his eyes widened, Mai was pressed to the bars clearely in an attempt to put distance between her and the child who was advancing towards her.

-" Yes, sweet Lost Angel it will follow you to the world of the living" he heard her say raising the whip.

-"NOW!" yelled the etheral voice of the woman he could not see.

Gene reached for the string connecting them and put as much power as he could in it.

-"Good work" he heard the woman say, then a scream full of rage and the sound of the barrier braking like glass.

_End of Flashback_

He had found Mai pale as a sheet, her eyes glassy, she was trembling in fright and didn't even hear him calling her the first few times, and when she did she wrapped herself in her arms a terrified look on her face. He had asked her where she was then left the astral plane, waking in his bed in cold sweat. He hadn't wasted a minute before getting up, throwing some clothes on and leaving his room in a hurry, passing by his astonished twin who had probably woken up feeling his distress and left the hotel without explaining anything to him. He had taken a cab who had luckily stopped in front of the building and went to her house, only to find her wounded and dark rings under her eyes. He had taken her in his arms, only for her to fall asleep, not wanting to wake her he sat with her still in his arms on the couch and fell asleep as well.

He was brought back from his thoughts, when the girl he was thinking about stirred in his arms. He saw her open her eyes slowly and yawn, rubbing her eyes with her hand making him chuckle. She turned towards his voice and her eyes widened when she saw that she was not in her bed but in Gene's arms and started blushing.

-"Could you let me go please?" she asked squirming in his arms.

-"No, I don't really feel like it" he said making her blush even deeper.

-"Geeeeneee..." she whined.

He laughed making her pout "And what do I get if I let you go M-a-i-c-h-an?" he asked in as sing song voice.

The said girl started squirming in his arms again only to huff when Gene tightened them around her not letting her get up.

-"I'll cook you breakfast if you let me go" she said.

Gene looked thoughtfully at her, his arms tightening even more when he looked at the bags under her eyes that had only faded a bit, his playfull mood dimming.

-" How about I take you out for breakfast and we can talk about what has been happening since Noll, Lin and I left, about how you got those wounds?" he asked his eyes clouding with worry.

Mai opened her mouth to protest but closed it again when she saw how worried he was. She bit her lower lip and nodded, seeing her do so Gene opened his arms and let her get up. She smiled at him softly then turned around heading towards her room. She stopped by the door and turned to look at him again feeling lost for a moment.

-" Take a shower, tend to your wounds and change your clothes Mai, take your time I'll wait here for you" he said smiling warmly at her.

She nodded again and went in, se took some clothes and went to te bathroorm, smiling when she saw that Gene was still lying on the couch. She felt safe with him in her flat feeling like the dreams that had plagued her for all this time were just a memory even thought it was not. It had always been like this, Naru and Gene could make her safe by just being there and she was glad that she had one of them with her now.

The shower she took was cold, and made her uncovered wounds burn which brought tears to her eyes. Once she had finished, she draped a towel over her body and faced the mirror to wrap her wounds again wincing while doing so because her wounds were open and bleeding again. After drying her hair, she got dressed , took her handbag from her room stuffing her phone in it and joined Gene in the living room. She took her scketch book from the table and slid it in her bag as well.

-"What's that?" asked Gene taking her left hand in his.

Looking down at her hand confused, Mai's eyes widened in horror when she saw the brand on her palm. It didn't hurt her so Mai had completely forgotten about it. But now seeing the look of worry mixed with anger in Gene's eyes she cursed herself for not remembering it and thus covering the brand so he wouldn't see it.

-"Mai?" he asked again running his thumb over the mark, only for the said girl to hiss in pain and snatch her hand away "I'm so sorry are you alright?".

Gene watched as the brunette craddled her hand to her chest guilt eating at him for hurting her.

-"It's nothing" she said in a whisper her eyes distant " I'll wrap it up and come back".

-" Mai..." Gene started but she had already fled to the bathroom.

* * *

Mai's hands were shaking when she opened her first aid kit, her hand hadn't been hurting her not until Gene had touched it. The paind that she had felt coursing through it wasn't like anything she had felt before. But it wasn't the pain that had shaken her so much it was the giggling she had heard afterwards that had really scared her and Gene didn't seem to have heard anything even thought he was a perfect medium.

Taking a roll of bandages, she tried to wrap it around the brand but she messed up everytime she tried because her hands wouldn't stop shaking. Frustrated she threw the bandages away, and tried to force back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She was so focused on doing so, that she didn't hear the door to the bathroom openening and didn't see Gene entering until she felt a warm hand taking her's and making her jump.

The medium didn't even speak, he merely took another roll of bandages from the kit and started wrapping her hand making sure not to touch the brand. Once done, he smiled at her warmly.

-" Everything is going to be alright Mai" he said softly "we're going to go out and eat something, you'll explain to me what has been happening and we'll find a way to stop this alright?".

Mai merely nodded ans smiled as well feeling hope welling inside of her, she really was glad that he was here.

* * *

45 minutes later, they were both sitting in a café near Mai's flat, both had just finished eating. And Mai wouldn't meet Gene's eyes, keeping her gaze fixed on te cup of coffee she was clutching.

-" Mai, I won't be able to help if I don't even know what has been happening" Gene stated.

The said girl finally met his eyes and sighed "I ... I just don't know where to start from" she declared.

-" How about from the first time you had a dream?" he encouraged.

She nodded and looked down at the cup again, her eyes going distant" It started two months after you left for England, I think, it wasn't so bad at first you know? I would simply find myself in some corridor. The walls were white, the doors along them were made from some sort of metal. There was a small opening on the front of each one... I remember trying to see what was behind them but each time I would only see darkness. There was a single window at the end of the corridor, I couldn't see what was outside but I could hear the rain... The only thing that would really scare me was the rain... I remember that I felt as if Kami-sama was crying and it filled me with dread" her hands were trembling slightly.

-"Crying?" Gene asked making her look at him.

-"It's just how it felt, as if that place caused enough sorrows to the heavens to make them weep" she explained and the perfect medium frowned.

-" You can continue" he said.

Mai took a sip of her coffee and did as told " It didn't change for some time, three weeks I think, always the same corridors nothing knew. But it did change eventually, I went to sleep one night and found myself in the same corridor. It smelt heavilly of copper" Mai raised her hand to her nose as if she could still smell that stench" then I heard the screaming... They came from behind the doors, such awfull screams of pain. I tried to see what was behind them, to help, but I was petrified I even had trouble breathing. I felt eyes boring into the back of my head, and I turned around. There was a man, well I think he is a man, I still can't tell because he wears a hooded cloak. I felt like I was some sort of prey, my whole body was urging me to run , and I did, I always do... But everytime he catches me, and everytime he takes me into a room".

-" Mai ... Mai look at me" Gene ordered when he saw her eyes going too unfocused " You're not there alright? you're with me right now, do you want to stop? You can tell me another time, I'll wait".

Mai merely shook her head" No, I'll continue or I won't be able to do so another time" she said and Gene nodded " The room is huge and is empty besides a big golden cage, like those where birds are kept. Usually 'he' throws me in it and then there's this little girl that comes in. Her hair as red as blood and eyes as black as coal, She was the one who branded me. They tortured me everytime I was thrown in, and she would laugh and taunt and ask me to sing for her always calling me ' Lost Angel ' for some reason. But nothing they ever did followed me to the world of the living until yesterday".

-" Do you have this dreams everynight Mai?" he asked.

-"No, only recently. They used to be few and far in between, but lately I'd feel lucky if I sleep peacefully two nights in a row".

Gene frowened at her answer, he had never heard of something like that, and he had worked on cases with his familly since he was twelve. A powerfull spirit could hurt a psychic in their visions ,yes, but the wounds don't last more than a day so unless they die in their visions or they have fatal wounds the psychics wouldn't be in too much danger. There are exeptions of course but none of them were relevant to what was happening to Mai. This entity, whatever it may be, had left an imprint on those wounds, notably on the mark on her hand and it made Gene's skin crawl at the vile feeling coming from it. He hadn't even felt it before touching her hand. Whatever this entity were it clearly knew how to bide their time and stay hidden, and Gene was sure that a normal medium wouldn't be able to feel anything.

-"Gene?".

The said boy was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Mai's voice, he looked at her and smiled reassuringly when he saw her looking worriedly at him.

-" I'm alright, I was just thinking about what you told me", he said only to pull a face at the hopefull look she sent him" I'm not going to lie to you, Mai I haven't sen anything like this before".

-"Oh.." was the only sound that left her mouth.

Sighing, gene took her unmarked hand and squeezed " Noll, or Lin will probably know something I'll ask th...Mai?" he stopped talking when he saw the clear panic on her face.

-" I don't want them to know Gene" she pleaded "I'm already so scared that she'll do something to you because you helped me yesterday. I don't want to be worried about them as well if they interfere . I feel so guilty about dragging you into this. Please don't tell them Eugene".

Gene's eyes widened at the use of his whole name since Mai had never called him that before. And seeing her pleading face, he sighed, "Alright I won't say anything, but promise me that if things become to much you'll tell them, or I'll do it myself and trust me Mai I'll know if you hide anything from me . I only want the best for you so promise me".

Biting her lower lip, Mai nodded " I promise to tell you if things get worse, and I'll go to Naru and Lin-san if it becomes to much".

* * *

**So here it is, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Leave your questions, opinions or case ideas in reviews.**

**Unil next time bye.**


End file.
